doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MasterCharmander13
Message Walls I didn't lie. At the time I said that, there were no plans of making the change. Talk pages are more neat, with more potential for organization and customization. Pinguinus impennis 14:09, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Photos Ah, thanks. I'll go back and fix them soon. :) Pinguinus impennis 18:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Episode! Sorry to keep on pushing you but could you write your episode for my series soon. The series is going a bit slow and is at a stand still at your episode so please try to write it soon. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Nice! I have just read the first two episodes of the first serial of the third season. Nice!POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Episode Can I write an episode for Season 2 of Paternoster Gang Adventures please? New Staff Paradigm After a discussion which took place on Chat, JPhil and I have decided to divide our administrative structure into two primary branches. From this point onwards, there will be a Technical Branch headed by JPhil2.0, and a Social Branch headed by myself. Users will primarily fill positions that relate to one branch or another. In addition, specialized user tags will be created in order to identify the specific branch occupied by the relevant user. Feel free to contact JPhil or myself for more details on this shift. Your humble Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 22:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) So what I do get for this is that now JPhil will only deal with the wiki looks,and codes and that,and you only with fights,arguments,bans,etc? MasterCharmander 13 12:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Categories There really isn't a need for such categories at the moment, as the Appearances template allows readers to find stories they like. Our current category system leaves something to be desired, I think, and I'll be working on the most efficient possible system. Pinguinus impennis 17:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat The wiki sidebar lists you as being on chat, but the Chat stays blank when I try to join. The wiki seems to have been slow today. I couldn't even log in until noon. Pinguinus impennis 18:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Cytrons Can I please use the Cytrons for the series 9 finale of my Series 8 and Onwards? I've got a brilliant idea for the episode: something with the Cytrons and the Marthongs at war with each other. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok MasterCharmander 13 16:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Finn Tracy (talk) 17:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Visual Editor There is no possible way for me to change the VE. Wikia has once again updated. If you want to be aware of all these updates, I suggest keeping track at Community Central. There you may list your complaints about it. I stress that I have no control over the updates, and I cannot change them to your liking. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 12:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons I have added the applicable emoticons that we didn't already have. Thank you for your hard work. :) Pinguinus impennis 04:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons Andrew, please do not take this personally. You are angry because you feel like I cheated you and you did work for nothing. This is exactly the reason I am initially reluctant to add them--I was afraid of doing a lot of work for nothing. Trying to add emotes to the MediaWiki from a tablet device is much harder to do than editing a .png to the necessary size. I've done both before, and trying to work on this tablet is definitely a bigger hassle. And I don't think anyone would actually use the extras--think about it, how often do you see people using the (rosetyler) or (jackharkness) commands? Not often, right? If we barely use the ones we have, you can see why I'm reluctant to spend thirty minutes to an hour of frustrating effort just to add a few duplicate .pngs. I hope you understand that your work IS appreciated, and you haven't done any work "for nothing". We all appreciate the labor you do here. I'm sure we could come to a compromise--for example, I could tell you how to format the emoticons in MediaWiki code, and you could compile them for me so I don't have to waste an hour toiling through a frustrating editing project. The task would be much easier for you, trust me. Please come back. Pinguinus impennis 14:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You don't wanna spend minutes for nothing adding them?But what about ME,who I spend 2 hours to get thoose emoticons(find them,right size,trasparent)? MasterCharmander 13 14:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :If you recall, it took me almost two hours adding the original emoticons on this device. But that is irrelevant. I presented a solution that doesn't involve either of us toiling through unnecessary labor--aren't you interested in that? Pinguinus impennis 14:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :We should ask JPhil for help. This fits more in his category. Also we have a jack harkness emoticon? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :We do.Even though,I found better Rose,Martha,Donna and Jack.I told Pinguinus to add them as alternatives,so both versions could stay.But he refuses. : MasterCharmander 13 16:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think he is refusing. I can ask JPhil if he can do this. Let's not use the word "better" let's use "equal" or "just as good as". :Would you two like me to talk to JPhil about this? Of course MC13 you would have to tell him where to find the emoticons, but we can deal with that after this matter is settled. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :This isn't really a matter for JPhil. I can easily add the duplicate emoticons if I just have some help with collecting the image links and formatting the MediaWiki code. I can easily explain how in a single message. It's just that my current device has an awful web browser and I'm constantly losing my edits when I try to do something like this. :It's not about laziness, you see, it's just about finding an efficient way to do this that benefits everyone involved. Pinguinus impennis 16:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :All you needed was the links to the photos???Why haven't you said that before??? : MasterCharmander 13 16:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :That's what I tried to tell you, but you got mad and said I was being lazy. I just need you to find the direct image links, like on your signature. Pinguinus impennis 16:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :But on chat you said that I shoudl format them too.Formatting them too would mean doing the code for Media.Wiki.Emoticons.You didn't said just the links. : MasterCharmander 13 16:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I was talking about the format of the links, not the MediaWiki. I need you to assemble the image links for all of the emoticons so I can add them in one go. :Remember, I'm not talking about the File link. I'm talking about the direct image link, like on your signature. Pinguinus impennis 16:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC)